Ragna the Dragonborn: 1st arc Skyrim
by Yami584
Summary: As Ragna vanished from his world through the Gate he thought his journey was over, but when the Gate dumps him in a magical land called Skyrim he finds himself thrust into another war. Can he bring peace to this war torn land? And why do people call him Dragonborn?
1. Welcome to Skyrim

**Man I just can't help myself. I mean I know I'm having trouble keeping up with my other fanfics, but I just keep coming up with these ideas. Well weather it's good or not is up to you guys.**  
 **Well enough talking lets get this story started. I'm already eager to see Ragna kill some dragons. Here we go! Chapter 1 of 'Ragna The Dragonborn!' Btw this is after Central Fiction.**

* * *

'Well. I guess this is it.' Ragna thought as he passed threw the Gate. It was a long journey for the Grim Reaper. He fought and killed a lot of people in his quest, but he had done it. He saved Saya, killed Terumi, and saved the world in the process. And all it cost was his existence. No big deal. Now at last. He can rest.  
That is that's what he thought, but the Gate had other ideas.  
"What the hell?!" The reaper cursed as a blinding bright light consumed him. Ragna found himself lying on the ground. It was night time by the look of it.  
He sat up to look around. He was clearly in a forest since there was nothing, but trees. "Where the hell am I?" He asked nobody as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
He wobbled a little as his vision got blurry. "Uh man. I feel like Kagura after a night of drinking." Suddenly he heard a rustling noise. He placed his hand on Blood-Scythes hilt ready to draw it at a moments notice.  
Just then a rabbit leapt out of a nearby bush. It took one look at him and bolted. Ragna let out a sigh. "...Wait a minute." He pulled out his blade and looked at it.  
'Blood-Scythe? But how? I left it behind. I know I did.' While he was pondering this he heard another noise, but this time it sounded like fighting. Creeping as quietly as he could he made his way to the source of the sound.  
Sure enough there was a battle on an old looking stone road. One side had light looking armor with blue stripes and big helmets. Some of them were holding shields with a bear painted on them.  
The other side had leather armor with some red mixed in it. 'Wonder what this is about?' The Reaper thought. While he was deciding if he should jump into the fight or not he failed to hear the sound of someone running at him.  
He turned his head just as a shield made contact with his face. Then all he could see was darkness.

As Ragna started to stir his head started throbbing in pain. 'Dammit. Like Kagura.' He thought to himself. As his vision started to focus he found himself in a wagon with a few other men.  
There was another wagon in front of there's and one behind them to. Ragna realized immediately that his hands were bound, but he could break them easily. He also realized that Blood-Scythe was missing. He'll have to find that later.

"Hey you. Man with the strange clothes." Came a gruff voice. Ragna turned to the source and saw one of the soldiers that were fighting last night. Or was it the night before?  
"You got caught in that imperial ambush too weren't you?"

'Imperials? Were those the guys they were fighting last night?' Ragna thought. After a few seconds he finally answered. "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Hm. So your just like that horse thief over there. At the wrong place at the wrong time." Ragna turned his head to see another man bound. This one in old rags.

"You damn Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine before you should up. The empire was nice and lazy." The horse thief complained.

"Stormcloaks? Is that what you are?" Ragna asked the soldier guy. The Stormcloak gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't you know anything that's going on here?" The Stormcloak asked. Ragna simple shrugged.

"Kind of got here recently so I'm a little behind on news." The Stormcloak simple stared at him for a few seconds.

"Well my oddly dressed friend. You are currently in the province of Skyrim. Home to my people the Nords. We are in the midst of a war to free ourselves from the weak and corrupt empire who are no more then puppets to the Thalmor dogs."

'Thalmor?'

"Quiet back there." The driver shouted. Is was at that moment the horse Thief noticed the man next to Ragna. He wore fancy looking clothe and was gaged.

"Hey. What's his problem anyway." The horse thief asked. The Stormcloak soldier looked at him angrily.

"Watch you tongue! You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true high king!" The soldier yelled. The horse thief looked in horror.

"The Jarl of Windhelm? Your the leader of the rebellion, but if they've captured you then...Devines where are they taking us?!" It was at this moment that Ragna saw the entrance to a town up ahead.

"I don't know, but where ever it is Sovngarde awaits." The soldier said as he saw the gate.

"No! This can't be happening!"

"What village are you from horse thief?" The soldier asked with sympathy.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home." The horse thief looked at the man with a sadden expression.

"Rorikstead I-I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius sir! The headsmen is waiting!" One of the imperial soldiers shouted. The horse thief got paler.

"Good. Lets get this over with." Came another voice from behind the walls.

"Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Devines please help me!" As they entered the gate Ragna could see houses made out of straw and stone. It was a nice little town. Though maybe not nice enough to die in.  
As the wagon pulled forward Ragna caught a glimpse of a well dress man. Probably that Tullius guy. He was talking with a couple of guys in black hooded clothes.

"Look at him. General Tullius the military governor!" The Stormcloak said in disgust when he saw the general. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him.  
Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

'So those are the Thalmor huh?' Ragna thought as they drove past them out of sight. 'They do look like pricks...wait. Did he say elves? As in pointy ears and stuff?  
That settles it. I'm in a different world all together. Great.' As he was processing the fact he was in a 'fantasy land' the Stormcloak had a realization.

"This is Helgan." He said snapping Ragna from his thoughts. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if velad is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in? Funny. When I was a boy imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe." Ragna looked at the guy with a neutral expression. He didn't know about feeling safe, but he did know about feeling oppress and wanting to be free.  
Suddenly the wagon began slowing down before stopping altogether.

"W-why are we stopping?" The horse thief ask in a shaky voice.

"Why do you think?" The Stormcloak said in a somber voice. "End of the line."

"Get these men off the carts now!" A loud female voice shouted.

"Come on lets go. Don't want to keep the imperials waiting." As they got up to leave the wagon the horse thief was trying desperately to convince them to let him go.

"No where not rebels!"

"Face your death with courage thief." The soldier said with pride. As they hopped off the wagon they stood in front of an imperial soldier. One of them was holding a book and pin. Another one was a woman wearing heavy looking armor.  
Ragna knew right away she was the one who told them to get off the wagon.

"Step to the block when you name is called! One at a time!" She called. The Stormcloak soldier let out an annoyed sigh.

"Empire love there damned lists." He complained.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." One of the imperials said. Ulfric marched over to the block with his head held high.

"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric." The Stormcloak guy said.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The imperial said again. The Stormcloak now know as Ralof walked over to the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief Lokir cried out as he tried to make a run for it.

"Halt!" The imperial woman shouted as Lokir ran passed her.

"Your not going to kill me!"

"Archers!" A couple of men with bows and arrows fired at the horse thief. He cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground. He didn't move.

"Anyone else feel like running?!" The officer challenged the other prisoners. It was at this moment Ragna realized he didn't like the woman.

"Wait. You there." The imperial said To Ragna who turned to look at him. "Step forward." Ragna rolled his eyes as he humored the soldier and stepped forward. "Who are you?"  
Ragna didn't respond. He just stood there glaring at the body of the horse thief. "What's your name?" the imperial asked again." Ragna continued to ignore him. At this point all eyes were on him.

"Hadvar. What's the hold up?" The woman officer asked as she approached the imperial Hadvar.

"Legate Rikke. This prisoner seems different from the other ones. I'm asking for his name, but he refuses to-" Hardvar was saying before being interrupted.

"Where's my sword?" Ragna asked. The two imperials looked at one another then back to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Hadvar asked.

"My sword. I had it with me when you guys knocked me out. It's big and one of a kind."

"What are you talking about?" Rikke asked annoyed.

"I think he means this Legate." An imperial said as he and three others brought Blood-Scythe out adept struggling to do so. As they set it down everyone looked at the strange blade.  
"He had it on him when I knocked him out. It took four of us just to carry it. The Thalmor said they wanted to study it." At the mention of the Thalmor everyone got a disgusted look on there faces. And I mean everyone.

"So your the asshole that blind sided me." Ragna said getting everyone's attention on him again. "Good. I was hoping to get a little payback." The imperial backed away in fear.  
Suddenly Ragna felt a blade press against his throat. He turned and glared at that Rikke woman.

"Listen here you." She said in a threatening tone. "If you threaten my men then I'll cut you down right here and now. Your already about to be executed. So keep your mouth shut and you can live for a few more seconds."  
The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Ragna let out a chuckle causing Rikke to raise a brow.

"Lady I don't make threats. I make promises. And here's another one." Ragna stepped forward a bit causing the sword to cut his throat just enough to draw blood. Legate Rikke stepped back a bit in surprise.  
"I'm going to break these bonds and when I do I'm going to introduce you to the ground. And while your down there taking a nap I'm going to take my sword back and walk out the front gate.  
And if any of your men try to stop me...Then I'll show them why they called me 'Ragna the Bloodedge' back were I'm from." There was silence for a few seconds before Ralof let out a laugh.

"Lads! We are in the presence of a true warrior!" He shouted. The other Stormcloaks let out a cheer and started chanting Ragnas name. While the imperials were trying to quiet them down Rikke and Ragna glared at one another.  
The latter of the two smirking.

"Legate Rikke he's not on the list. What should we do?" Hadvar asked.

"It doesn't matter." The officer said as she sheathed her sword. "He goes to the block to." Hadvar let out a sad sigh.

"Yes ma'am." He turned to Ragna. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure your given a warriors burial. It's the least I can do for your bravery." Ragna didn't reply. Instead he marched over and joined the other prisoners.  
General Tullius who had been watching the scene play out approached The Jarl of Windhelm.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." The general said as he and the rebel leader glared at one another. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power of the voice to murder his high king and usurp his thrown."

'He used his what?' Ragna thought. He really needed to learn more about this world when he got out of here. The general continued.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! Now the empire's going to put you down! And restore the piece!" Suddenly a strange noise resonated from nowhere. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"What was that?" One of the soldiers asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes General Tullius!" Rikke saluted. She turned to a woman who Ragna guessed was some priestess or something. "Give them there last rights."  
As the priestess began giving there rights Ragna couldn't help, but wonder what that noise was. Or why it gave him a bad feeling.

"For the love of Talos! Shut up and lets get this over with!" A Stormcloak rebel said getting annoyed.

"Very well then." The priestess said clearly annoyed by the interruption. The Stormcloak approached the block.

"Come on I don't have all day!" The soldier complained. Rikke pushed him down to his knees before holding him down with her leg. The headsmen lifted his axe.  
"My ancestors are watching me imperials. Can you say the same?" And those were his last words as the axe came down. The legate shoved the headless corpse aside.

"You imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

Death to the Stormcloaks!" Those were the words that went up when the head came off.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said as he mourned his fallen comrade.

"Next. The stranger in the red coat." Legate Rikke pointed to Ragna. suddenly that strange noise appeared again.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Hadvar asked his superior.

"I said next prisoner." Rikke said ignoring Hadvar. Hadvar turned to Ragna.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." Ragna stepped to the block. He was ready to break the bonds on his hands.

'Not yet' he thought. When he got to the block Rikke forced him down harder the last prisoner. Ragna looked at the headsmen lift his axe.  
'Now's a good time to-' "What the hell?!" Ragna cried as he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw it in books he read to his sister Saya when she was bedridden.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" One of the guards shouted.

"Centries what do you see?!" Rikke asked. Then the beast landed at the top of the tower. Everyone started in shock and horror. Ragna was still finding it hard to believe what he was seeing.  
Then someone shouted it.

"Dragon!" And with that all hell broke loose. Archers were horridly grabbing there bows and arrows. While the towns folk began running. The prisoners took this chance to make a break for it.  
Cutting there bonds then running to a nearby building. The dragon made a loud booming sound. Then the clouds began to swirl like a whirlpool. Burning rocks fell from the sky lighting everything they hit on fire.  
Then the dragon started flying around breathing fire on poor helpless people. Ragna only stood there in shock. He couldn't believe he was really seeing a dragon.

"Bloodedge come on! This way!" Relof called to him snapping him out of his shocked state. He looked at him calling him over to him. Then he looked around at the other people.  
Time moving slowly. The imperials fighting desperately to protect the civilians. A man holding his son in an attempt to protect him. The corpses that laid on the ground burning.  
Ragna clutched his fist. Anger seeping out of him. All of it being focused on the dragon flying over head. With little effort he broke his bonds and rushed over to Blood-Scythe which lay abandoned on the ground.  
He grabbed the blade and spun around. He glared at the dragon.

" **DEAD SPIKE**!" He shouted. And with these words time resumed normally. A black serpent like creature flew out of his blade and straight at the dragon. It's eyes widened when it saw a strange black beast flying at it.  
The serpent coiled around the dragon. Biting at it. While the dragon fought back with a combination of fire and teeth. Ragna turned and looked at the people. They all stared at him in shock and fear.

"Why the hell are you still standing there?!" He shouted. "Get the hell out of here!" And with that he climbed up the side of the tower and landed at the top in a squatting position.  
He stood up and watched as the dragon finished destroying his attack. "HEY YOU OVER SIZED LIZARD DOWN HERE!" His shout caught the beasts attention as it turned and looked at the man on the tower.  
It seemed to realize that it was him that dared challenge it. "YOU HUNGRY?! WELL COME AND GET IT!" Ragna got into a stance. The beast roared as at charged him.

( cue Blazblue! Moonlight(Battle Theme))

The dragon flew around the tower breathing fire at the human, but Ragna rolled out of the way in time. Next the dragon flew straight at him blowing more fire as it flew over head.  
Ragna ran towards it then slid under it barely dodging the fire. As the two passed one another Ragna brought Blood-Scythe up and made a large cut down it's mid section.  
The flying beast let out a cry of pain. When Ragna got back onto his feet the dragon landed on the tower and tried to bite down on him. Ragna dodged and slashed at it.  
At one point one if it's teeth grazed his left shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. When the dragon lunged to bite at him again Ragna pulled his right arm back and covered it in darkness.

" **HELLS FANG**!" He shouted as he punched the giant reptile in the face. The dragon started falling off the tower before flying away. Ragna looked around for the lizard, but it looked like it was gone.  
Suddenly Ragna turned in time to see the dragon fly at him. It's mouth opened to snap him. Ragna brought his sword up in time as the beast clamped down on his blade.  
The dragon flew off with the blade and Ragna in it's mouth.

(End music)

As the dragon flew off with him Ragna looked down at the ground far below him. He then proceeded to punch the dragon in the nose over and over again.

"Let go you oversized gecko!" He shouted as he punched it repeatedly. The dragon chuckled at Ragna's effort."...Wait. What?"

"You are quiet strong for a 'Jul' [man], but now you will die." Ragna noticed heat was coming from it's mouth. He realized it was about to breath fire. Thinking quickly he channeled energy into his right leg.

" **GAUNTLET HADES**!" He shouted as he drove his foot into the dragons chin. The dragon released the sword before the fire came out. Ragna fell to the ground. He shifted so he would land on his feet.  
When he landed it left a small crater. As Ragna stood he glare at the dragon which just flew there glaring back at him. There eyes watching each other. After a couple of minutes the dragon let out one last roar before flying off.  
When the dragon flew out of sight Ragna let out a sigh and sheathed his blade. He turned to were he came from. Smoke billowed from the town he was just at.

"Hopefully most of the towns folk escaped." He said to himself. He turned behind him and saw a road. With a shrug he made his way to the road and started walking down it.  
As he walked down the road he thought about the events that transpired that day. "Lets see. If I remember right they called this land Skyrim." He paused for a moment.  
He thought about what he should do from here. "Well I can't go back to my world. And I don't know what else to do. Guess I'm just stuck here." As he continued walking he thought about what he should do.  
"I guess I should find some work to do. Get some money or whatever kind of currency they have here." As he made up his mind Ragna couldn't help but grin. "Well look out Skyrim here comes Ragna the Bloodedge."

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter. Not going to lie not quiet proud of this one. Not a very good beginning, but I'm sure I can make the other chapters better. Please stick around for the next chapters.**  
 **See ya.**


	2. Errands in Riverwood

Ragna walked down the stone road not knowing where it led. It had been half an hour sense he was almost beheaded and fought the talking dragon.  
In that time he came across two wolves, a couple of bandits, and a big crab. All of them now dead.

"There's gotta be a town or something around here." The Grim Reaper complained. Just as he said it the sight of a structure came into view. "Finally."  
As he passed threw the gate he looked around at the small village. On the right was a sawmill and a blacksmith. On the left were houses, a shop, and what looked like an inn.  
Before he could make his way to the latter building he was stopped by someone calling him.

"Hey you stranger." Ragna turned to see a blonde man walking to him. He wore simple clothes and carried a guitar looking instrument on his back.  
"I've never seen you before. You traveling threw?"

"Yeah more or less." Ragna answered the bard. "I'm actually looking for work." The bard grinned as he threw an arm over Ragna's shoulder much to his annoyance.

"Well my strange looking friend I've got a nice little job that I'm more then happy to pay you for." Ragna gave him a skeptical look.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I'm glad you ask. You see that trade shop over there?" He pointed to the shop Ragna saw coming into town.

"Yeah?" The reaper asked not liking were this is going.

"Inside that shop is Camilla Valerius. The most beautiful girl in all of Skyrim. She and I are destined to be together, but a damned wood elf named Faendal is trying to steal her away from me."  
Ragna was really not liking were this was going.

"What are you asking me to do?" The bard pulled out a piece of paper from his clothes.

"I have a letter that will make Faendal look bad in front of Camilla. Give this to her and Tell her Faendal sent it. That's all." He pushed the letter into the reapers hands. "When your done meet me at the inn and I'll pay you."  
Before Ragna could decline the bard was all ready gone. Ragna opened the letter and read it. It was really bad. Before he could decided what to do with it he heard someone approaching him.

"You there! Man with the red coat!" The person called. Ragna turned. Coming towards him was clearly Faendal. He had the look of an elf with the pointy ears and yellowish skin.  
"What did that bastard Sven give you?" Ragna figured that was the bards name.

"Uh." Ragna started before the elf stopped him.

"He gave you a bad letter to give to Camilla and told you to tell her it was from me didn't he?!" Ragna blink in surprise that the elf figured it out.

"Uh yeah."

"That no good under handed Nord bastard!"

'Yeah.' Ragna thought.

"He thinks he can fool Camilla into hating me?!"

'You tell'em.'

"Well two can play at this game!"

'...oh no.' With surprising speed Faendal wrote his own letter and forced it into Ragna's hands.

"Give 'that' to Camilla and say it's from Sven! She never even give him the time of day. I'll even pay you double what he was going to pay you. Come find me at the mill when your done." Faendal turned and walked away chuckling.  
Ragna stood there in a daze. After about a minute he opened Faendals letter. It was worst then Sven's letter.

"God dammit." The reaper coursed. With a sigh he marched to the trade goods store.

* * *

When Ragna entered the store he noticed real quick that something was wrong. There were two people inside. The woman was obviously Camilla Valerius. Ragna could see why those two assholes would want her. She was definitely beautiful.  
There was also a guy behind a counter who Ragna guessed was Camilla's brother. And they were arguing. Ragna could tell this was gonna be 'fun'.

"For the last time no! No thief chasing, no adventures of any kind!" The guy yelled at his sister.

"So what are we gonna do huh?! That claws been in our family for generations! Your just gonna leave it in the hand of some crook?!" Camilla yelled back.

"Hey. Are you Camilla Valerius?" Ragna said interrupting the argument. Camilla turned sharply preparing tell who ever came in they were closed,  
but when she saw him her eyes widened. She looked at the Reaper from head to toe. And it was obvious by the look on her face that she liked what she saw. When she realized he asked her a question she snapped out of her 'fantasies'.

"Y-yes I am." She stuttered. Her brother shook his head behind her. "Can I help you?" Now Ragna was a lot of things. A killer, a rebel, an asshole (by his perspective), but one thing he wasn't is someone's tool just so they could get laid.

"Ok look. Those two guys Faendal and Sven? There crazy for you, but there also assholes. They both wrote letters saying shit about you so you'd hate one of them and choose the other.  
And they tried to get me to help them, but you know what? Screw it! I'm not gonna get caught up in this stupid love triangle bullshit! So here's what they wrote! You decide what you want to do with them and leave me out of it!"  
Camilla and Lucan blinked in surprise at Ragna's out burst. Camilla opened the letters and read them. The look on her face told the Grim Reaper how disgusted she was.

"did they really write these terrible things just to make me hate one of them?" She asked.

"Yep."

"And to think I thought they were good people." Camilla breathed in and out to calm herself. When she finished she smiled at Ragna. "Thank you for being honest. I really appreciate it."

"Ah don't worry about it. Besides. I can see why they'd fight over you." Camilla blushed at the compliment while her brother face palmed. "Well if you would excuse me I still have to find a job. (And figure out more about this weird ass world)"  
Ragna turned and started making his way to the door. When Lucan saw the large sword on his back he had an idea.

"Wait hold on!" He called out. Ragna stopped and turned. "You wouldn't happen to be a sell sword would you?" Ragna cocked a brow.

"Sell sword? You mean a mercenary?"

"Well...yes. However you wanna put it." Ragna was about to say no, but then had a thought.

'Wait a minute. That Bullet chick said mercinaries get paid damn good if the job is good enough. And I'm looking for a work anyway. Ah what the hell.' "Yeah sure."

"Great! Then I have a good job for you. See last night a thief broke in and stole a family heirloom. A solid gold ornament in the shape of a dragons claw."  
When he said 'Dragon' Ragna's spine tingled.

"So what? You want me to find the thief and bring back the claw?"

"I have gold coming in from my last shipment. If you bring the claw back it's yours."

"Ok. So were should I start looking."

"The thief went to Bleak Falls Barrow. It's just out side of town." Camilla answered. "I'll show you the way."

"No you won't!" Lucan cried out. "Your not going anywhere near there."

"I can at least show him the path." Lucan knew there was no arguing with her. So he let out a sigh.

"Fine, but just to the outskirts of town. Got it?"

"Fine." She turned to Ragna with a smile. Follow me?" She opened the door and left the shop. Ragna looked at Lucan who simple shrugged. With that awkwardness past Ragna followed Camilla.

* * *

"Just follow this path and you should reach it." Camilla said giving Ragna directions.

"Alright. Shouldn't take long." The Grim Reaper said. Camilla had this worried look on her face.

"Be careful. They say dangerous creatures dwell in there. I couldn't bare it if you died because of us." Ragna chuckled much to Camilla's confusion.

"Relax. I can take care of myself. Besides I'm a bit of a dangerous creature myself." Camilla giggled at that. Ragna was about to leave when he noticed something annoying. Two things in fact.  
Sven and Faendal were standing a few feet behind them at the gate to the town. They looked liked they were arguing quietly while smacking themselves. Ragna stared at them with half closed eyes.  
Camilla noticed this and turned to see the two. When they noticed her staring they stopped what they were doing and tried to look cool. Camilla glared at them for a second before turning back to Ragna.

"So yeah. Good luck up there." She said trying to ignore the two behind her.

"Thanks, but I think there gonna need more luck then me." Ragna said before turning and walking down the path. When he was out of view Camilla turned to the two assholes who tried to grin and wave.  
When Camilla pulled out the letters and held them up for them to see there smiles disappeared.

'Uh-oh.' They thought.

* * *

Ragna was so glad he had his jacket. The top of the mountain was freaking cold. When he reached the ruins he looked around.

"So this is Bleak Falls Barrow huh?" He said out loud to himself. Meanwhile hiding behind one of the ruins ancient walls a bandit pulled his bow back and pointed his arrow at the Grim Reaper.  
When the shot was lined up he released the arrow which sored at the unsuspecting man. Without even turning his head Ragna's left arm shot up and caught the arrow.

"What the?!" The bandit shouted giving away his position. Ragna turned his head at the fools direction. The bandit attempted to draw another arrow. Ragna flipped the arrow in his hand and threw it at the bandit.  
The arrow went threw the killers throat. The bandit fell to his knees. His eyes wide in surprise. Then he fell face first in the snow. More bandits showed themselves with weapons drawn.

"Well. This escalated quickly." Ragna stated before drawing Blood-scythe and walking up to the thugs.

 _(Later in the ruins)_

Two bandits stood in front of a fire. One was a Redguard woman and the other was a male Breton. They seemed tired of waiting.

"How long are we gonna wait here for Arvel?" The woman asked irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe he's dead." The Breton said hoping that was the case.

"Then what's the point of staying here? This place gives me the creeps. Lets just go."

"Be patient. We'll wait one more day. If he doesn't come back by then we'll just-" His words were quickly silenced by an iron axe being thrown into his skull.  
His eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed. The Redguard quickly got up and drew her sword. Before she knew it she found herself impaled by a giant strange sword.  
The last thing she saw were to mismatched eyes the color of rare gems. As the bandit fell backwards Ragna stood there looking at her. He was glad he caught them off guard so he didn't have too much of a pain unlike the ones he took care of outside.  
As Ragna walked down into the ruins he kept his guard up in case there were anymore bandit hiding. After awhile he finally saw a bandit. His back was turned so he didn't notice Ragna.

'On the count of three I'll run up and cut his block off.' Ragna got ready to sprint.

'1', The bandit walked up to a leaver in the middle of the room.

'2', The bandit grabbed the leaver and pulled it back. suddenly a barrage of poisonus darts fired at the poor bastard who let out a cry of pain before falling dead.

'3?' Ragna walked into the room and stared at the mans corpse. He looked up and saw pictures of animals. Though it looked like the middle one fell off. He also saw some weird looking pillars with the same animals that were on the wall above the gate.

"It's some kind of puzzle." Ragna said to himself after a moment of examining the puzzle Ragna nodded. "Ok. I know what to do." A few seconds later the gate went flying down the hall.  
Ragna cracked his knuckles and grinned at himself before walking forward. Ragna made his way deeper into the crypt. Before long he started hearing someone yelling.

"Hello? Bjorn. Is that you? Soling? Help! Quickly!" Ragna followed the voice until he came into a room covered in...spiderweb? Ragna looke around at all the webbing before laying his eyes on the one who'd been calling for help.  
He looked like an elf, but blue.

"Wait who are you?" The Dark elf asked before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Cut me down. Quickly before-oh gods! It's coming back!"

"What's coming ba-" Ragna looked up in time to see something falling towards him. "-Oh shit!" Ragna jumped back in time. He looked on in shock at the eight legged monster in front of him.  
"That's a big ass spider!" The giant arachnid spat poison out at him. Ragna rolled out of the way and charged at it. The spider also charged and tried to sink it's fangs into him.  
Ragna delivered an uppercut to the staroid sized spider which launched it into the air and caused it to hit the ceiling hard. When it came back down it didn't move, but just for safe measures Ragna stabbed Blood-Scythe into it's head.  
When he was sure it wouldn't get back up he walked over to the trapped thief.

"Y-you did it! You killed it! Now cut me down." Arvel said.

"Are you the jackass that stole the golden claw?" Ragna asked ignoring Arvel's plea.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! If you cut me down we can split the wealth. Deal?"  
Ragna glared at him in silence for a few seconds. Finally he unclipped Blood-Scythe and cut the webbing freeing the thief. After brushing himself off Arvel looked at Ragna with a smile. Before quickly running away.

"Hah! Idiot! You should know better then to trust a bandit!" suddenly there was a sharp pain going from his back to his chest. Arvel fell forward. Blood gushed from his now dead body. His eyes wide in shock.  
Ragna walked up to the bastard. He stared at him for a minute before pulling out his sword.

"I do." The Grim Reaper said as he placed Blood-Scythe back onto his back. Ragna searched the corpse until he found the claw. As well as the bastards journal.  
"Well, time to get out of this freaky place." Ragna began walking back the way he came before pausing. He turned to look at the other direction. He couldn't deny he was courious about what was so damn imoprtant for these guys to steal the claw and come to this dangerous place.  
Ragna sighed as curiousity got the better of him and plunged deeper into the crypt.

Before long he came into a large room filled with stone beds and decayed corpses. As Ragna looked at them he got this strange feeling like the bodies would get up any minute.

'What am I thinking?' Ragna thought to himself as he shook his head with a grin. He started walking again. 'I mean come on. There's no way. There as dead as a rock.  
'I'm just being paranoid. There's no way they'd-' Ragna stop dead in his track. "There standing right behind me aren't they?" He turned around. Sure enough the bodies were up, armed, and pissed.

"I'm starting to hate this world." As soon as he said that one of the Draugr charged at him wielding an ancient Nordic sword. Ragna grabbed the blade arm and launched a powerful punch with his free hand making a hole threw it's chest.  
Surprisingly despite it already being dead the attack actually killed it. The rest of the Draugr charged. One of the undead warriors slashed at him with a battle axe.  
Ragna brought Blood-Scythe up and cut the blade off before cleaving the Draugr in two. Another Draugr tried to take his head with an ancient great sword. Ragna ducked and stabbed Blood-Scythe behind him impaling it.  
The last two charged at him with shields in one hand and hand axes in there other. Ragna stepped between them. They both brought there hand axes down on him only for him to jump out of the way.  
The axes smashed against the other Draugrs shield. The two undead looked at one another in confusion before being bisected by Ragna. As he looked at the carnage he made he could only say one thing.

"I hope I don't run into anymore of these things."

* * *

 _(Many Draugr later)_

Ragna stood over the last undead warrior he 'killed'. He was panting pretty hard do to the sheer number of undead he fought. Ragna took a deep breath.

"I FREAKING HATE THIS WORLD!" He shouted. After letting out his frustration he opened the door in front of him. When he went threw it he found himself in a large stone hallway.  
He walked down the hall until he came to a large stone door. It had weird circular stones in it with pictures of animals. "What was with these people and animals?" Ragna thought out loud.  
He looked in the middle and his eyes widened. In the center of the door was a circle with a mark that looked like a dragons claw. Ragna brought the golden claw out and compared the two.  
He could tell it was a perfect fit, but he didn't know how it was suppose to help him open the door. He could try to break it sure, but it might cause a cave in.  
suddenly he remebered. "The assholes journal. Ragna brought out Arvel's journal and read it:

 _'My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes._  
 _That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow._  
 _Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away,_  
 _but that "when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands." ':_

"The hells that suppose to mean?" Ragna cussed. He took a closer look at the claw. That's when he saw it. On the palm of the claw were pictures. The same pictures that were on the door.  
He put the animals on the door in the same order as the ones on the claw. He placed the claw on the door and turned it. The stones spun around a bit before stopping.  
suddenly the door began to go down until it was gone. Ragna looked at the claw and at the place the door was.

"Damn. I'm almost tempted to keep you." He said to the claw before putting it away. As he entered the underground caveren he looked around in aw.  
suddenly he heard a chanting sound coming from up ahead. As he got closer the chanting got louder. In front of him was a giant coffin looking thing. And behind that was a wall with weird words on it.  
One of the old writings was glowing and it seemed the chanting was coming from it. Ragna approached the wall almost in a daze. When he got close enough the words seemed to fly into his mind.

'Force'.

That's what the word meant though how Ragna knew what it meant was unclear. Not only that, but the word felt...incomplete. Like a piece was missing.  
Before he could think anymore on it there came a loud crashing sound. Ragna spun around. A Draugr stepped out of the coffin. It turned it's glowing eyes on him and drew it's ancient great axe.  
Ragna rolled his eyes and pulled out Blood-Scythe.

"Alright lets get this over with." The Grim Reaper said as he ran and jumped at the undead warrior.

"Fus!" The Draugr 'said'. When it did a powerful force strucked the red rebel and pushed him back against the wall.

"What the hell?! Did that thing just hit me with it's shout?!" Ragna asked himself as he tried to stand back up. At that moment he remebered what that Tullius guy said at Helgen.  
'Was that a shout?' Ragna didn't have time to think on it as the undead warrior charged at him. It swung it's axe at him. Ragna barely dodged it. He felt the blade cut his face,  
but he also felt cold. He brought his hand to the cut. When he brought it back instead of blood there were ice particals.

'Great another ice blade.' Ragna thought as he remebered his brother. He charged at the Draugr again. The dead warrior brought the axe down. Ragna side stepped it and skimed Blood-Scythe along the axes shaft.  
When it reached the top it send the Draugr's head flying. The body fell forward. Ragna panted. He didn't expected these thing to get this stronge.

'Can't let my guard down.' Ragna thought as he put his sword back. He was about to leave when he noticed a stone tablet on the undead corpse. _'Maybe I can sell that.'_ Ragna thought as he grabbed the tablet and flung it over his shoulder.

* * *

 _(later in Riverwood)_

Camilla was working on hers and Lucans dinner. While the later was putting away some of there wares. The door opened up. The siblings turned and there eyes widened.  
Ragna strolled into the store carrying a strange stone tablet over his shoulder.

"Yo." He said with a wave. Camilla rushed over to him with a smile.

"Your alive!" She said happily. "Thank the Devines!"

"Did you retrieve the claw?" Lucan asked hopefully. Ragna reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the claw. He tossed it to the shop owner who nearly dropped it.  
"Thank you so much! I'm gonna put this back were it belongs." He marched over to the counter and sat it down. He walked back over with a large bag. "As promised heres your pay." Ragna took the bag of money and put away.

"So. What will you do now?" Camilla asked.

"Well I need to see if I can find someone willing to pay a nice price for this tablet, but before that I really need to sleep." The Grim Reaper answered.  
Camilla got this lustful look on her face.

"Well. If you want you can rest here for the night. It's the least we can do after what you did for us. Besides my bed just so happens to fit two." She said with suggestive voice.  
Ragna stared nervously at the woman. And looked at Lucan hoping he'd step in and help. He simple shrugged and shook his head. Before Ragna could answer the door burst open.  
A man with a long blonde beard was panting from the door frame.

"Embry you drunk fool! What's the matter with you?!" Lucan yelled at the man. Embry simple pointed outside.

"H-Hadvar and Ralof! In the center of town! There about to kill each other!" The town drunk proclaimed. Lucan and Camilla gasped before rushing out with Embry.  
Ragna stood there alone. He sarted thinking about the people mentioned.

'I know I heard those names before.' He thought. 'Lets see. I'm pretty sure Ralof's that guy I was in the wagon with. The rebel guy. And Hadvar...oh yeah he was that imperi...shit.'

* * *

In the middle of town Hadvar and Ralof glared each other down. People were gathered around the two soldiers wanting to intervene, but to afraid to do so.  
And it wasn't just the towns folk. There were also survivors from Helgen tired and injured.

"Out of all the people the Dragon spared I can't believe your one of them traitor!" Hadvar shouted.

"I wish I could say the same." Ralof countered. "But you Imperials are good at running away and abandoning your people coward!" Hadvar had enough.  
The Imperial drew his sword just as the Stormcloak drew his axe.

"Hadvar please stop this!" Hadvar's uncle Alvor pleaded.

"Ralof! Put down that axe!" Ralof's sister Gerdur demanded while her husband held there son to protect him from what was to come. Neither of them were listening do to there deep hatred.  
With a mighty roar they charged at each other bringing there weapons up. Before there weapons could connect a third blade appeared and blocked there's. The two turned there heads and there eyes widened.  
Ragna glared at the two soldiers. Blood-Scythe held in his right hand.

"Don't be idiots." The Grim Reaper said. Hadvar and Ralof lowered there weapons and continued to stare.

"It's you." Hadvar finally said. "The prisoner from before. The one who fought off the dragon."

"Ragna The Bloodedge." Ralof said remebering the name of his fellow prisoner. The crowed murmured around them. Ragna simple stared at the two men.

"Are you really gonna did this here?" The Grim Reaper asked surprising the two. "You've got people who are seriously hurt and your families are right f'in there!  
Who cares if your from different sides in a stupid war! This is your home! Don't ruin it with stupid ass blood-shed!" Hadvar and Ralof stared at him for a couple minutes.  
Then they looked at one another. Finally Hadvar let out a sigh.

"He's right." The Imperial said as he threw down his sword. "I don't want to kill you in front of your family. Nor do I want to die in front of mine. Do you?"  
Ralof looked at the Imperial before him. Then to his family. With a sigh Ralof threw his axe to the grown.

"No. I don't." The Stormcloak said. "We may be from different sides, but we both have loved ones we want to spare from the fighting."

"Agreed. We maybe enemies, but this is both our home. So for the time being truce?" Hadvar extended his hand. Ralof hesitated for a bit before taking the hand.

"Truce." The two adversaries shook there hands. The people around them let out a sigh of relief. Ragna grinned at the two. When there hands seperated they turned to the Grim Reaper.  
"Thank you friend. You saved our families from seeing something they should never see."

"But why are you here?" Hadvar asked. "Last we saw you were in the jaws of that Dragon. Howed you escape?" Ragna shrugged.

"Eh. I kicked it in the throat and it let me go." Hadvar and Ralof blinked at him for a bit before Ralof laughed.

"You truly are a great man!" He said patting Ragna hard on the back.

"Did you manage to kill it." Hadvar asked hopefully only to be disappointed by Ragna shaking his head.

"Sorry. When it dropped me it just flew away." He said. Hadvar placed his hand to his chin.

"So were still have a problem."

"Riverwood is in danger. We need to send world to the Jarl of Whiterun." Ralof said.

"I agree, but the Jarl of Whiterun is neutral. Unless you have a permit to enter his city you'll never be allowed to enter."

"Aye, but we still need to send for aid. Who can we trust with such an important task?" Hadvar and Ralof turned to the red coated man who looked back and fourth at them. Ragna sighed.

"Where's Whiterun?"

* * *

 **Done! damn! I can't believe I wrote such a long ass chapter. And in 1 day! I'm beat. Well hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	3. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	4. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
